Out of my Bones
by Charm Caster-chan
Summary: SasuSaku songfic...


**Out of my Bones**

SasuSaku songfic

**A/N: So, confusingly, here I am writing SasuSaku when I don't even like the pair. Like I said, confusing. But this is a one-shot I did one time that was dedicated to a friend of mine on fanfiction. However, my writing style has matured somewhat so I decided to re-do it. Hope it's even better.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even closely resemble Kishimoto? Didn't think so.**

_I'm in need of a remedy to cure me from loving you, it may sound a little extreme but I'll do what I have to do._

Kunai after kunai thudded into the wooden targets. Sweat rolled down her forehead. This- more weapons found their mark and her body trembled as she raised yet another- couldn't be good. She should know, being trained in medical jutsu. Pink hair held back by her hatai-ai, she raced toward the wooden enemy. She never made it. Exhaustion made her fall to her knees, then her stomach. No, this wasn't good. The training would only kill her, not the memories inside. The memories that haunted her day and night without rest. She needed peace, she needed a remedy that didn't exist.

_Bury your jacket in my backyard, carry your picture in my shoe. And keep walkin' till the hurting stops, keep walkin'till my temperature drops, keep walkin' until the fever is gone, and you're out of my bones._

She didn't know how she did it. One minute, it seemed, she was on the ground, thinking, always thinking about him. The next, she was home, staring at a photograph. She leaned against the stand to keep from falling and reached out to grab it. She studied it intensely, her routine since he abandonded his village. She replaced it in the same spot, but a few seconds later, found it once more in her hand. Set it down. Pick it up. She laid it facedown and turned her back to it. She fixed her eyes on the door, determined to resume practice. She made it to the bed before collapsing.

_I'm in need of medicine, something strong that will work real fast that I can take to fortify me, to keep my arms from taking you back._

It was him. The Uchiha. And her. Sakura. It was them both in a nightmare. She jerked awake from the same dream that plagued her every night since his disappearance. He left. She tried to stop him. He left anyways. She couldn't go on. Not like this. She was going to kill herself. There had to be something. Medicine, jutsu, something. Anything. Eyes closed, she could still see his face. She had to fight this. She wouldn't let him destroy her. She couldn't. She would still have loved to welcome him back with open arms. _Traitor. _He was a traitor now. And traitors wouldn't really ever be welcomed anywhere.

_Chase that ghost out from under my bed, still these voices in my head. That keep talkin and weaving teir spell, but I'm talkin to myself. I keep talkin from daylight till dawn till you're out of my bones. _

She paced. Nightmares always ended with her pacing. Tonight it was more like holding on to something and pulling herself along. She finally sat on the edge of the bed, unable to even gain some comfort through walking back and forth. The assault on her mind continued. Images, words… all about him. She clamped her hand over her ears as if that would block it all out. Sobbing uncontrollably, she crumpled to the ground, curling into a ball and mumbling incoherent sentences.

_Sweet amnesia come and set me free I just need to get you out of me._

She slept. Peacefully for the first time since he left. When she woke, it all rushed back on her. The nightmares, the fact that he was actually gone. She buried her head in her hands, expecting to feel the wave of pain and sadness wash over her body. It came, just not in the huge tidal wave she was accustomed to. She had been set free. After all this time. She was healed, but not without her scars.

_Bury your jacket in my backyard, carry your picture in my shoe and keep walkin' till the hurting stops, keep walkin' till my temperature drops, keep walkin' until my fever is gone. And you're out of my bones. Out of my bones. _

She walked from her home, head held level, a small spring in her step. Some noticed it, some didn't. She didn't care. She ignored them all. Whispers of delight floated through her mind. _You're free. No longer does Uchiha Sasuke control you. He is gone from you, departed. Someone else's problem. _The picture remained facedown on the table until she finally saw him that day…

**A/N: Horrible ending! Gah why are endings so hard for me? Anyways, there ya have it. The revised edition of Out of my Bones. **


End file.
